While there are existing decorative trees in the art, none have the combination of structures of the present invention and none are produced according to the methods of the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,391 to Chuang purports to disclose an artificial miniature landscape model that includes a plurality of multi-colored LEDS, metallic conductor branches, electrically insulated conductors, heat shrink bushings, or insulation tubular plugs, or internally or externally threaded tubular connectors, a low voltage rectifier, base connectors, molded artifacts, and pots. A plurality of variable colored LEDS are affixed to a molded transparent resin structure of an artificial flower, fruit, bird, leaf or butterfly to exhibit a three dimensionally colored lighting effect. Further, connectors are provided for connection of electrical conductors that supply power to illuminate the LEDS and to operate electrical devices that accompany the miniature landscape model.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,582 to Huang purports to disclose a flower-shaped ornamental lamp that includes a mount, an artificial flower, a flexible tubular stem connected between the mount and the artificial flower, a flexible supporting rod inserted through the flexible tubular stem and connected between the artificial flower and the mount, a bulb mounted on the artificial flower, and an electric wire inserted through the flexible tubular stem and connected to the bulb for providing power supply to the bulb.
Also, US 2008/0273348 to Klohn et al. purports to disclose an electrically illuminated artificial plant display that may include a plurality of individual plant sprays, each spray including optical fibers and branch members bearing light emitting diodes, the optical fibers and branch members terminating at a plug that includes a readily replaceable colored lens to filter light which is transmitted to the fiber optic members and electrical contacts for transmitting power to the diodes disposed on the branch members. The plug may be insertable into a base unit that includes a plurality of receptacles, each receptacle adapted to receive a single plug. The receptacles may each include both electrical contacts and a light emitting diode such that the lens in the plug is positioned between the base unit's light emitting diode and the ends of the fiber optic cables when the plug is in an installed position.
What the existing art does not disclose is a decorative tree that has a trunk, a plurality of double limbs and individual limbs connected to the trunk, and controlling electronics, where each double limb includes two individual limbs joined at a branch joint, and each individual limb has a plurality of flexible lamp stems and a molded branch formed around a structural rod. The lamp stem has two insulated wires, has a stiffening rod wrapped in a smooth sheath, and terminates in a molded lamp holder that supports an LED. Each lateral lamp stem connects to the molded branch at a molded branch fork, and the tip lamp stem connects to an end of the stiffening rod. The controlling electronics provide an operating signal to the LED, which preferably causes the LED to sequentially emit more than one color in a sequence.
Likewise, the existing art does not disclose a method for producing a decorative tree that has the steps of forming a plurality of lamp stems, forming a plurality of individual limbs, forming a plurality of double limbs, forming a trunk, and electronically controlling each LED, each as described in detail below.